The invention relates to a device for sterilizing cuboid-shaped cardboard/plastic combipacks in an autoclave, wherein the packs consisting of product and packing are subjected to heat treatment at a certain temperature over a certain period of time, wherein the product consists of a liquid and chunky portions, and wherein mechanisms are provided inside the autoclave to drive the packs rotationally about a rotational spindle, and relates to a cuboid-shaped cardboard/plastic combipack for use in such a device.